The present invention relates to an improved sailboard which has an improved mounting for the sail to the board that has new, improved and unique characteristics. Prior to the present invention sailboards usually included a wood or fiberglass board having a rear skeg fixed to the lower rear surface of the board, an opening through the board for a dagger board or center board and a means for mounting a mast to the board.
An early U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 which was reissued as Re. 31,167 on Mar. 8, 1983 discloses a surfboard having a rear mounted skeg and a dagger board extending therethrough with the dagger board having an upper platform on which the mast or spar for supporting the sail is mounted. A pair of curved booms are mounted to the mast, secure the clew of the sail and function as control handles which can be held by the rider to control the position of the sail. The mast or spar is secured to the dagger board platform by a universal joint so that it can pivot about a plurality of axes. Thus, when the mast is released it will fall into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,935 discloses a sailboard with a mast and sail mounted near the stern of the board with the rider intended to stand on a forward portion of the board with respect to the sail. The sail is mounted for rotation with respect to the mast and includes a weighted arm which moves circumferentially on an inclined track. This causes the sail to be moved when the rider tilts the board and the movement of the sail assists in the turning of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,022 discloses a sail which is to be used by a person on roller skates and in its modified form is shown adapted for connection with a riding board with the mast mounted for rotation with respect to the board by a universal joint and the universal joint is mounted in a receptacle in the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,355 discloses a structure in which a mast is mounted to the upper surface of a board at a point which is immediately forward of the dagger board, a fin is rotatably mounted on the mast and a boom is supported from the fin by an auxiliary boom with a bar, A pin connects the auxiliary boom to the fin. A means is provided for connecting the boom in parallel relation to the auxiliary boom and also the boom is connected to the center of gravity of the sail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,901 discloses a sailboard construction which includes a quick disconnecting connection between the mast and the pivot which is secured to the board. Also, this patent discloses structure for securing the downhaul and outhaul lines to the mast. Such lines are used for tensioning the sail.
In such prior sailboards, it is common to allow the sail to drop to the water when the rider falls. This creates a problem for the rider in that after remounting the board it is necessary to lift the sail and mast to an upright position before resuming sailing on the board. In those structures in which the sail does not fall into the water there is no assurance that the board will not keep sailing away from the fallen rider.